Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, progress has been made in the digitalization of image diagnostic devices (hereinafter, referred to as modalities) as represented by an X-ray imaging device, an ultrasonic diagnostic device, and a magnetic resonance imaging device. As a result, more and more images captured by a modality are being managed as medical images outputted as digital data (digital images) instead of medical images outputted as film (film images).
However, since we are still in a transitional period between managing images as film images and managing images as digital images, images are being managed in a state where film images and digital images coexist. A comparative diagnosis of an old image managed as a film image and a current image managed as a digital image requires performing a comparison by placing the film image on an x-ray film illuminator and displaying the digital image on an image display device (medical monitor). In such a combinatorial state, since the x-ray film illuminator and the medical monitor which are installed at different locations must be alternately viewed, a diagnostician's line of sight movement increases and diagnostic efficiency declines.
In order to solve this problem, medical image diagnosis supporting devices (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H7-275209) are proposed in which a panel is installed on a part of an x-ray film illuminator and which enable a film image and a digital image to be observed simultaneously.
In addition, medical image display devices (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-235704) are proposed which display a white image in a partial region of a screen of an image display device and which use the white image display region as an x-ray film illuminator to enable a film image and a digital image to be observed simultaneously in the screen of the image display device.